


That's Not Lil

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 15 writer's choice (liar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Lil

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Joseph. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional. Word

"Seven years, gotta be a record," Nick said humbly.

"What's a record?" Kat probed.

Scotty released a cynical sigh. "Lil said she's sick."

"What's wrong with her?" Will asked.

Scotty lowered his head. "She didn’t say..."

"And you didn't ask," Kat finished for him.

Nick glanced at the lieutenant’s office. "What do we tell the boss?"

A hint of confusion escaped Kat's eyes. "You never answered my question, what's a record?" she reminded.

"Scotty phoned Lil and she told him that she's sick," Nick replied.

"The record," Kat demanded.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Lil's worked homicide for seven years and not once has she taken a sick day."

"Maybe she is," Kat considered.

Will rolled his eyes. "She's a bad liar."

"Lil's a workaholic," Nick said as Lieutenant Stillman left his office.


End file.
